


Walking on the Edge

by alexcat



Series: 100 fandoms [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Killing, Monster Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Does Dean have a death wish?





	Walking on the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Fandoms Prompt #2 - Edge

_Edge – noun, |ej| -- the threshold of danger or ruin_

Dean Winchester always felt like he was walking on that thin line between life and death. Always. He never told Sammy this because Sammy was a damned crusader. He wanted to save everyone. Dean had known since he was a boy that he was beyond saving, in this world or the next. 

“I say let’s go get them,” he said when Sam read the news story about what they believed to be shifters in South Carolina. He hated fighting shifters because you never knew if they were shifters or not until you got into a fight with them. Hell, he’d even had one use his form to shift into.

“Maybe we’d better investigate a little before we pull out the silver bullets,” Sam said. 

“You’re no fun, Sammy.” 

So they piled into Baby and headed for South Carolina. Myrtle Beach was their destination. It was a resort town that spread out for miles. The news story was about people disappearing then reappearing a day or so later only to kill their loved ones before disappearing for good. 

They checked into a sleazy motel beside an adult toy store and a strip joint. Dean felt right at home as he flipped through the channels on the tv, looking for some cartoons. Or porn. Dean always liked both in about equal measures. 

Sam was changing into his FBI suit while Dean looked at takeout menus in the drawer. 

“Shouldn’t you be changing?” Sam asked him.

“Yeah, yeah. I will. The monsters ain’t going nowhere and I’m hungry. Wouldn’t a couple of burgers and a beer hit the spot right now?”

Sam sighed. Not much he could do with Dean if he was hungry. “All right. At least get dressed so we can head out after we eat.” 

“Done!” Dean turned off the tv and dressed in his suit. “Agents Garcia and Lesh!” 

Sam shook his head. That one ought to get them some odd looks.

The morgue was their first visit. There were people from two different families whose loved one came back from being missing and killed them. Both were messy and suffered violent deaths. 

As soon as they were out of the room, Dean said, “Yep, shifter.” 

And they set out to find it, talking to the family of the last victims first and then simply surveilling the area for someone who looked exactly like the latest kill. He was not hard to find. He evidently liked sleazy bars as much as Dean did. 

“Hey, are you Walker Prescott? We just saw you in the morgue,” Dean said by way of introduction. Walker Prescott was half a foot taller than Dean and outweighed him by thirty pounds, at least. He looked at Dean for a long moment. 

Then of course, the shifter ran. And Dean went after him. Unarmed. Yelling obscenities and grinning like an idiot. 

Sam sighed and hurried to Baby to find the pistol with silver bullets and a big silver alloy knife for good measure. He ran after Dean and the monster. When he came upon them, the monster had Dean on the ground and was seconds away from ripping his throat out, from the looks of it. Sam aimed the pistol and at the last second before he shot the thing, Dean looked over at him and Sam could have sworn he smiled and shook his head for Sam not to kill it. 

He shot it anyway, six silver bullets in rapid succession. The monster collapsed on Dean. He shoved it off and got up. 

“What took you so long, Sammy?” 

It wasn’t the first time Sam had no answer for Dean, nor would it be the last.


End file.
